


Choose

by olivbaegiroud (Burr4PromQueen)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burr4PromQueen/pseuds/olivbaegiroud
Summary: "...You live with me, not him. You fuck me, not him. It’s Iker and David not Iker and Sergio."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovelies, I hope you're all well. I've been having major laptop issues and I haven't been able to post until now. The dang machine died on me so I used my savings to get a new one. I wrote this story when it came to me couple weeks ago. I was just thinking about a past relationship that I had and I was thinking I could put it to words. David and Iker are one of my favourite couples and I believe that I will never write anything the way I write a love like theirs. I'm thinking of making this a two part story because I know some people like myself can't read huge chunks at once. It's v. difficult. 
> 
> Disclaimer: IT AIN'T REAL.

David wasn’t going to take it anymore. He needed answers from Iker. He had been a pawn in this game for too long and he wasn’t going to be left standing on the side lines any longer. This was the third time in a row that Iker had to cancel on something for Sergio. He knew that Iker was the Dom. Of course he knew that. His place as a sub was not be angry. He had to respect his master’s decisions but how could he when almost all of the decisions never included him?

 

The first time, David could forgive. Sergio was one of his closest friends. He and his boyfriend had broken up and obviously Sergio was feeling rather distressed about it. David absolutely understood. He could tell that Sergio meant a lot to him. He understood. He knew what it was like to be dumped and having to call your best friend whilst they were currently committed to other things. He _got_ it. He’d been there before. It was not a road he could say he was particularly fond of going down again but he got it. As a sub, he would have to understand that Iker was not always going to have time for him. Be that as it may, they’d had these plans scheduled one week in advance. With David’s busy schedule at the university and Iker’s career as a writer they would rarely come in contact with each other so planning things almost two months in advance was something they had really gotten used to. It worked for them. This outing was at one of Iker’s favourite places to eat when celebrating something: La Cuisine de la Reine. Iker had landed his second major book deal with a major publishing house. Things were looking amazing for his boyfriend of two years. David took care of it all. He knew Iker had given him permission to use his card whenever he wanted so he couldn’t resist going all out. This was his master we were talking about! David had planned this one week before the decision and it would have been either celebratory or commiserative depending on the conclusion but David had never been happier for Iker. He knew Iker had been feeling down lately about meaningless thoughts that his book wouldn’t be any good but now he could truly dismiss them. This specific publishing house wanted to give him a permanent slot _as well as_ writing **four more books** to follow on from the original. David was ecstatic. He knew that Iker’s perseverance and hard work would no doubt pay off. Now that Iker was going to be making a lot more money, he wanted to take the opportunity to talk to Iker about a mortgage. They’d been together for two years and David honestly knew it would never change. Their arrangement did mean that he was stepping out of line but his life revolved around Iker. Why shouldn’t he and Iker discuss important things like this? Iker was his everything. He hoped Iker had felt the same way too. Iker was never one to talk about his feelings really. It was always something that was difficult for him to do and David respected that. When David showed affection, he would hug Iker, be excited for Iker, kiss Iker. All he ever did was _for_ Iker. When Iker showed David affection it was the little things. He’d run a hand through David’s hair when he’d let him sit in his study, congratulate him on his grades but best of all, best of all, he called him ‘baby’. That’s when David knew Iker was immensely proud of him. Iker was never one for nicknames but when he called David by his beloved nickname, David knew he could be proud of himself.

 

So, they were at their table at the beautiful restaurant with an equally beautifully aged bottle of the finest Merlot the restaurant had. Iker had thought it was all a bit much but David wanted his Dom to have nice things too. It wasn’t fair if David was the only one being spoiled. They opened up the bottle of wine and toasted to Iker’s great success. Something that just turned David on in all the right ways. Sure he had his university degree (soon) and his own small business but something about Iker soon having all the success in their apartment made him feel so hot. He was going to be sharing his bed with a successful author soon. David was just about to bring up the idea of a mortgage when Iker’s phone vibrated on the table. David really didn’t want Iker to acknowledge it. This had been their routine on dates. Iker had rules for things like this. Rule number one: phones on the table, only pick up if it’s an emergency. Rule number two: don’t leave unless it’s an emergency. Rule number three: breaking any of the rules results in punishment. Iker picked up his phone anyway and shot David an apologetic look. His facial expressions changed from annoyed to serious. At first he explained to the caller that he was on a date with David and that it was very important to him and then he was telling the other person that he would be there in twenty minutes. David couldn’t prepare himself for what was coming.

 

“Baby I need to go. Sergio called. It’s important. You understand right?”

 

Of course he understood and he would have to keep understanding in the foreseeable future. David told Iker that he could go but that he should also remember the rules. He was so distraught on the inside. He had to go and tell the chef not to make Iker’s favourite dish since they’d already ordered and were now leaving. The chef was disappointed since he had already prepared for it but he wasn’t very fond of wasting food so he wrapped up both of their orders so David could take them home. Something he would only do for his best customers. David thanked him for his kindness and went on his way. Iker took the car so David had called an Über. When he finally arrived at their shared loft apartment, he put the meals away, stripped out of his suit and showered. He then dressed himself in one of Iker’s old shirts and some boxer briefs and go into bed. He lay there for a while, in the darkness, staring at the night sky through the slightly ajar curtains. Then. He felt it. A tear. No not just one. Many. They were running down his face and he was powerless to stop them. Soon enough there were noises accompanying the tears. Strangled sobs. He didn’t know why he was crying in particular. Just that he was. He understood that Sergio was Iker’s friend and that they had been friends long before David was in the picture but David was still so hurt. Iker walked out on his own celebratory dinner. He didn’t even thank David for putting it together. He’d just walked out of there, practically telling David how he should feel about it. David grasped the dog tag on his neck. It was a simple silver dog tag with ‘Iker’s’ engraved on it. Underneath that was the date they got together. Iker had a similar one with David’s name and date of birth. Did it mean anything? Was it just an accessory? Was David just an accessory?

 

‘ _You understand right_?’

 

Yes. Of course. He understood. David understood. He got it. Even after two years of their relationship, he needed to understand that he wasn’t first place. Of course. Yes. How could David be so silly? To think he was Iker’s number one priority. How silly of him. After only two years? No. Of course not. He would have to try much harder. He hadn’t earned that place in Iker’s life and heart yet. He was still just a sub. Moving in with Iker didn’t equate to importance. David wiped the tears from his handsome face. Soon. Not yet but soon. _Hopefully_.

 

Iker snuck into bed and he seemed to assume that David was asleep and kissed his temple. He still didn’t apologise.

 

* * *

 

The second time had been when Iker was supposed to take David out for lunch. Every third Wednesday, Iker took David to lunch. He would always surprise him. Iker had a knack for finding beautiful places that not many people would think to go into. Iker always saw the beauty in these places and that’s where he would often set his stories. The owners were always grateful that Iker would notify them about using their businesses as his settings. He always gave credit in his books and soon enough other people would fall in love with the small family owned businesses too. Iker basically made real life fairy tales. David loved him for that. He was slowly transforming lives. Even if he didn’t realise it. He really loved Iker. Even though he never told him. He didn’t want Iker to think he was clingy.

 

David had just come out of his seminar on contract signing. The seminar entailed the processes that small business owners should go through to ensure they would be protected when signing with a big corporation. Often these big corporations would sell these small business owners a bunch of dreams and bully them into signing and then take their ideas, pass them off as the ideas of the marketing team and when it was a success, give the person whose idea it originally was less than five percent of the money made through sales. And that was initial sales. If the product made more sales in the future, the creator wouldn’t be getting any more money after that one five percent cut. And the five percent was usually so heavily taxed that it barely covered a year’s rent for one person living in a crappy apartment in a crappy area. David was so excited to tell Iker all about everything he had learned. David currently owned a bookstore with his best friend Gareth. Gareth was also at the university but he was taking a course in Advertising and Promotion. They both had the looks but Gareth was so sure that David had the majority of the brains. David always assured his friend that it wasn’t true. Gareth’s boyfriend Cris on the other hand. He was probably the smartest and prettiest guy they had ever met. How did Gareth manage to land an underwear model with a philosophy degree as well as a masters in Aboriginal Studies? How? According to his best friend, Cris was scouted in the street when they were on a date and used the modelling money to pay his student debts. He offered to pay for Gareth’s too but Gareth had declined. Their small business was already doing that. As for David, Iker was paying for his course. Iker came from old and new money. His great grandparents owned something important years ago which led to his parents owning the industry in the city Iker was from so he was pretty well off. Iker had always been some sort of enigma to David. He wouldn’t have had to work a day in his life since people could run the company for him but he decided to move to David’s small town and live with him.

 

Speaking of Iker, David checked his watch (another present from Iker), he was thirty minutes late. Iker was never late. Timekeeping was always his strong suit. He didn’t believe in ‘better late than never’. It was either early, on time or not at all. This was Iker’s motto: To be early is to be on time. To be on time is to be late. To be late is to be left. Where could he be? David took his phone out of his pocket to call Iker when a messaged flashed across his screen. He’d received it over an hour ago. He must have bad reception for the message to only come through now. He opened it and was shocked.

 

‘ _Baby, Sergio needed me again. Another emergency. Sorry for cancelling but I know you’ll understand. I’ll make it up to you. Click the link and order anything you like. I’m paying for it. Sorry_.’

 

Again? He was doing it again? He thought it could be fixed with jewellery? Nevertheless, David picked out a rose gold ring with a diamond in the middle. Diamonds were the ‘bitch stone’. Iker always said that. He also said that David was his bitch between the sheets. Affectionately of course. Right now, he didn’t have the time to start reminiscing the things Iker said to him. He had to get to a bathroom and throw up. He didn’t know why he had to throw up. Perhaps it was just the sheer though of Iker spending their lunch date with somebody else. They’d been having this date every single month without fail since before they made it official as a couple. This was just as routine as brushing your teeth or setting an alarm clock in the night. David barely made it to the stall in time and he just transferred his stomach contents from his mouth to the lavatory. After flushing, his eyes started stinging and he knew what was coming next. Those damn tears. Hot and running down his cheek. He couldn’t stop, internally scolding himself for being so weak and sensitive. It was just a date. If Iker didn’t think much of it to cancel it, then it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. That was beside the point, it was important to David and that should matter to Iker. David was so angry yet he seemed more hurt. It pained him that Iker could do that to him. Third Wednesdays were important to him. It was tradition and you didn’t break traditions to the person you cared about. David cleaned himself up, popped a couple of paracetamol and some breath mints. He decided he wouldn’t let it bother him. He would just grab lunch on his own and sit on the quad but the fountain and silently hope someone would drown him in it. Maybe Iker would pay attention to him then. David Beckham was not a second choice. He was not a silver medal nor was he a consolation prize. He was number one. Right?

 

* * *

 

The third time was probably one of the biggest sins Iker could ever and would ever commit in David’s eyes. Unless he was moving a dead body he had no valid reason to miss this. It was the day of David’s midterm presentation. He’d been nervous about this thing ever since they’d announced it. They were presenting their company to a room of potential investors and he couldn’t have been more nervous. He was happy that, at least, he got to partner with Gareth since part of the presentation included some advertising points. He was really grateful to have a friend in Gareth. He’d been telling Iker about it too. Iker promised he was going to come. Iker _never_ broke promises, so David was very excited to see him there. He absolutely could not wait! Iker had taken him shopping for this moment. He bought David a sleek and black Armani suit to wear, he bought David a MacBook Pro so that his presentation was viewed through a high quality machine. Those items matched with the rose gold ring, David was unstoppable. He’d been rehearsing this for three months. He made little tweaks and changed along the way but he finally felt like it was absolutely perfect. He could see himself really getting a summa cum laude with this presentation. If all went well, at the end of the night, Iker was definitely going to reward him. Maybe he would take him out for dinner. Better yet, maybe Iker would let David ride him. Nice and slow so that all you’d be able to hear all the soft pants and low moans communicating just how in love they were with each other. He was so in love with Iker and after the presentation tonight he really wanted to show him that he cared so much about him. He knew that it was his night, there were things that he wanted Iker to do to him but Iker was always at the forefront of his mind. Everything he did was for Iker. He was all about Iker. He lived and breathed for Iker.

 

Maybe that was the problem.

Maybe that’s why he took it so hard.

 

The night of the presentation came. When David saw his best friend he could tell that he had been spoiled just as equally. Gareth was also in an Armani suit and he also had some very expensive gold cuff links. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could stop David from squealing when he saw the silver engagement band with what he could only describe as ‘one big ass diamond’ in the middle of it. Cris had finally proposed.

 

“Took him long enough! I’m so happy for you.”

 

David hugged his best friend. He knew that Gareth had been dropping hints for months now and Cristiano had finally got the hint and given his lover a ring. Maybe he and Iker could get married. Not now. Maybe in the next five years it was something they could look into. Maybe he’d have to wait five years to be in Iker’s heart completely. It would be worth it though. He let Gareth out of his embrace. He was so elated beyond words for his best friend. The only way it could get better would be by absolutely smashing the presentation and walking out of the building with Iker’s arm around his waist. Nothing would make him more content. He was on cloud nine and nothing could ruin this for him.

 

“David…”

 

He turned around to the sound of Gareth’s voice and saw Gareth staring at his phone. There was a huge level of trust between the two. Gareth could pick up his phone for whatever reason whenever he felt like it. He’d only picked it up to check the time and saw something that sent David’s entire night into a tailspin. He was reluctant to give David his phone but he had to tell him now to avoid anything happening during the presentation when David realised that…

 

“He isn’t coming. Of course he isn’t coming. He’s with Sergio. Gareth, this is one of the most important nights of my life and he’s… He’s…”

 

David clasped his hands over his mouth and the tears already began streaming down his face. He did it again. Iker did it again. He cancelled on David again. David was distraught over it. He was feeling light-headed. Iker promised. That bastard fucking promised. He promised that he would be here. Promised that he was going to support David always. He was so busy in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised that he was in hysteria. He was screaming, coughing, crying out. He was done now. He wanted out of the relationship. Iker knew how important this was to him. He was so done. He hadn’t even read the text but he knew what it was going to say. He looked at it anyway.

 

‘ _David, I know this presentation was important but something came up with Sergio. He needs me. I know you’ll understand pet. Love you._ ’

 

It was always fucking Sergio. Fuck him. After the presentation he was packing a bag and heading to Gareth’s place. He didn’t give a fuck because Iker clearly didn’t. One of the most important nights of his life and Iker promised to come and now he was blowing him off for Sergio fucking Ramos. He couldn’t believe it. Fuck it. Fuck it all.

 

“Cris still loves me right?”

 

Gareth nodded. Cris and David had a great relationship because David had offered to use the proceeds from the bookstore to pay for Gareth’s education. Cris said that he was extremely grateful and would never stop loving David for what he did. It was before this act of kindness that he’d previously had a relationship with Gareth until they realised that they were better suited as friends then David introduced him to Cris and Gareth introduced him to Iker. Then everything was fine. Until two years later when Iker was flaking on him. David hated his master right now. He never imagined he could but he _hated_ Iker so much. He didn’t want to be near him or see him. He ran a hand through Gareth’s hair. He stepped forward until he was chest to chest with his best friend. He took in Gareth’s scent. Still the same. He loved it. He kissed Gareth’s neck, relishing in the memories of how many times he’d left marks on the freckled skin. The many times he’d been this close to this man’s body. Kissing, touching, fucking, _loving_. David leaned upwards and kissed his former lover. Completely on the lips, taking in the moment. Gareth slipped his tongue into David’s mouth. It all felt so familiar. So… right. As though they were meant to be. He knew they weren’t. David was hurting and he thought this was the best thing for him. He could feel the hot tears escape from David’s eyes. He had to take a moment and hug his best friend. It wasn’t okay to see him like this. Gareth sighed. How could Iker be doing this? David was in love with him and he cared for him so much. He was the earth to Iker’s sun. His life revolved around that man and Iker didn’t seem to care. He would just hand David his card in hopes that a shopping spree would make him forget the neglect that he had been subject to. That wasn’t how you fixed things but that was _always_ how Iker fixed things and it hurt so much. David had always seemed so happy like nothing was the matter. He was just happy to be around Iker. Gareth knew about the nature of their relationship and he knew it was to do with trust but Gareth didn’t think Iker was trustworthy anymore. Always at Sergio’s beck and call when David was the one who needed his support. The worst part was that Gareth knew that David didn’t say anything at all. David was shy and he didn’t like confrontation, he could also be a bit of a pushover too. When Iker would ask/tell him that he understood, David wouldn’t say anything about it. He’d just let Iker do what he wanted. He felt guilty. He was the one who had introduced the two. Gareth thought it was so sad that David had gotten to the point where he needed consistent validation. He was asking if someone else’s fiancé still appreciated him for goodness sake.

 

“You can stay with us tonight David. If that’s what you want? You can stay for as long as you like.”

 

David hugged his best friend even harder. He was so glad he had someone like this in his life. Someone so beautiful and selfless and caring. He was blessed to know Gareth. He was going to take him up on his offer instead of going to stay with his parents. He knew what his mother would say. She was always the type to give someone a subtle ‘I told you so’ and David wasn’t ready to hear any of that right now. There were things to be done right now. Fist on the list was to absolutely blow the room of investors away with their proposal.

 

 

They’d done so well. A few investors approached them with offers in hopes that they would sign on with them and open up a chain of little bookshops across the country. David could owe it all to his best friend, he knew that his business side had them hooked already but it was the advertisement side that was so well thought out and planned down to the letter that sealed the deal. Everything was definitely coming up roses. It made him feel much better about packing a bag and staying with Gareth and Cris. What made him so happy was to see Cris in the audience supporting both of them and definitely clapping the loudest out of anyone for the two. It had really made David feel loved, valued and appreciated. Things that he hadn’t felt in a long time. In all the excitement he hadn’t even looked at his phone. Not that it mattered anyway. It’s not like Iker was going to call him and apologise for everything. He absentmindedly tugged at his necklace. He was going to take it off and leave it at their apartment. He didn’t feel like he needed it anymore.

 

As he stood in the apartment, he looked at all the different places and the memories they shared. The kitchen island, David always sat on it and watched Iker make breakfast. He’d always received a punishment for it because Iker didn’t like him doing that. Iker never did seem to catch on that David was doing it on purpose. Their couch, David had fallen asleep on Iker’s lap many a time here. He’d often found Iker passed out on the couch too and brought down a blanket and curled up to him. The bathroom… the things that happened in there were definitely not safe for work. Iker’s study. David was rarely allowed in and when he was, it was a silent little blessing. When they were first moving in and decorating, Iker said he needed to christen the loft especially the desk because apparently, it was some writers tradition. Iker fucked him on that desk. He couldn’t move afterwards. He was so sated and full of post-sexual bliss that Iker had to transport him to the bed. It was one of the happiest moments of his life. He truly felt that he and Iker had become one that night. Perhaps it was false emotion. He didn’t feel as connected to Iker lately and Iker had always elected to spend his time with Sergio instead. His face was wet. He hadn’t even realised. He’d been crying so much lately that it had become second nature to him. It didn’t faze him anymore. As he walked towards the door, he took in the smell of the apartment. He didn’t know when he’d be coming back here. It hurt to think that he didn’t know how long he was going to be away from Iker. He’d never been away from Iker for more than 24 hours.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

David froze. He hadn’t expected Iker to be back until at least two hours later. He didn’t know how to answer that. He could lie but then Iker would see right through it. He could tell the truth and Iker would be mad. He didn’t ask for permission and Iker would be extremely upset. He hated when Iker upset with him. Iker always gave him a specific look. The look of utter disappointment.

 

“Gareth said I could stay with him and Cris.”

 

“Did you ask?”

 

“I doubt you would have cared. You’re never concerned with what I do anymore.”

 

Iker was surprised. David was surprised at himself too. He _never_ spoke to Iker like that.

 

“Do you know who you’re talking to? I am your master and you shall treat me with respect. We are not equals here. You’ve been with me long enough to understand that. Do you need me to punish you?”

 

“You’ve punished me every time you blew me off to go be with Sergio or whatever the fuck you’ve been doing with him! I hate you Iker. I hate you. It’s not fair. I’m your boyfriend. I’m your sub. I’m yours. You live with _me_ , not him. You fuck _me_ , not him. It’s Iker and David not Iker and Sergio.”

 

“Listen I…”

 

“No! You’re going to listen. We’ve been together for two years and you’ve never disrespected me like this. I planned that dinner for you because I wanted to celebrate your success with something that you love to do. I’ve supported your career from the beginning. I sold your books in our store. I promoted them because I felt their potential. I did it for you. Everything I did was for you. I never wanted anything back. I was just glad to have you around me. I was glad that you blessed me with the privilege of being yours. And then you hurt me. I’d been preparing for that presentation for so long Iker and you didn’t come. I didn’t care about the lunch that you missed. It pales in comparison to the grand high sin you committed. You didn’t come. You promised you’d come and you blew me off for Sergio. Iker, I’m leaving. I don’t know if I’m coming back but before I do, you need to make a choice. You need to choose. Sergio or me.”

 

David took off his necklace and placed it in Iker’s palm. Iker looked into his eyes, pleading with him. The first time Iker had ever pleaded for anything in his life.  He didn’t want to lose David. David meant a lot to him. He didn’t have many friends but he knew David was a constant in his life. How could he have been so stupid.

 

“Please don’t go. I can do better. David. Please. Just stay with me and I’ll make everything better.”

 

He kissed Iker for what felt like the last time. Iker was clinging onto David, not wanting to let go. He was lacing his hands through David’s hair the way he knew he loved. His departure would be hard on Iker but being neglected was hard on David too. He couldn’t compromise his feelings for a man who would drop everything to be with someone else and break promises.

 

“You’re just saying that babe. I think we need… time apart. I’ll see you later Iker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated! I love you all so much!


End file.
